This is the way that we love
by alwaysbenair
Summary: On the Upper East Side love hurts, love is mean, love is complicated, and love is a game, but love is also the only thing that keep us alive. Blair and Nate will see that you can't fool with love without burning your wings. But maybe, sometimes, love ends up with a happy ending...
1. Introduction

**Hey guys ! It's been a while since I posted here, I'm sorry I gave up on my previous story, but I didn't have time with my final exams. But it's finished and I promise that I will upload the end of "It Could Have Been Us". Now that the exams are over, it means that it's officially the holidays ! Yeah woop woop ! So it's also mean that I will have lot of time to write a new story for you, and in english this time (because most of the readers are english speakers). I hope you guys will like my story about Nair, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes (I'm doing the best I can and it's my first story in english), but leave a review I really love them :)  
Now, stop talking and let's start with this story !**

* * *

"- Please don't do that to me. I'm so sorry for what I did, it…

- Stop talking, I don't want to hear any words from your mouth. High school's over, you have to stop it.

- What I did… It was for you and only you, I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else.

- Well too bad, that's exactly what you did.

- You're my friend, I had to…

- Don't call me your 'friend', cause friends don't do that to each other.

- But I …

- You what? Please finish your sentence! I'm so sick of you and all your riddles, I always have to figure out the answer. And please be honest, for once in your life!

- I love you.

- You must be kidding me! After everything, after all the things we've been through, you say that to me. Now.

- Stop yelling at me! Yes, I love you, and I know you love me too. We've been playing this game for too long, it's time for it to end. We spend the year fighting against our feelings and fighting together, aren't you tired of this? Don't you want a happy ending?

- Why do you say that to me now? Today? It's too late, I'm sorry Blair…

- Nate, I'm begging you, don't leave me. We can still be together!

- Goodbye Blair. And this time it's over. For good."

* * *

**And that's all for the moment :) I hope you like this little intro and don't forget to review !**


	2. A surprise from the past

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry and I feel so ashamed for this long time without uploading but I was very busy with my job, but now I'm free for two weeks so I'll be able to write your some Nair :)  
I hope you're gonna like this chapter, I know it's short, but I promise you that the next will be longer, I also apologize for the grammar mistakes that you are going to read..  
I'm really surprised when I see your comments, I didn't know that you would love this story, so keep reviewing, that means a lot to me :) **

* * *

**_One year ago_**

Blair was in her office, a luxurious building in Manhattan, trying to create the dress that will end her fashion show. It's been days she was drawing, creating, modifying every details of the dress, but something was missing. Something that will make that dress unforgettable. Of course she was talented, she was Eleanor Waldorf's daughter, she has a reputation to keep, she was called by all the journalists "the gold rising star". She wishes her mother could help her with it, but she was in Tokyo right now, for a 'personal meeting'. Blair was on her own this time, even Serena couldn't help her, her best friend was shooting for Vogue in some Caribbean's Islands. According to Blair, Serena has the perfect life: she was married for four years now to Dan, even if 'perfect' wasn't the best adjective to describe Dan, at least she was happy with her husband, she was travelling in the whole world, sleeping in the best hotels, eating in the best restaurants. Whereas Blair, was working crazy.

She was single since Chuck and her broke up, she was living in her beautiful empty apartment with Dorota, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had sex. Yes, sometimes life sucks for some people. But Blair always found the best in the worst. After that Chuck cheated on her with his personal assistant, she kicked him out of her apartment, gave all his clothes to an association for homeless people, and she banished him out of New York, so he went to Chicago to start Bass Industries again. This was the worst time of her life, Chuck, the men she could have died for, the love of her life, the future father of her children, cheated on her, in _their_ bed. But Blair's favorite citation was _"__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"_, so she decided to follow this proverb and stop believing in love and start working her ass off.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts , and she swears that whoever this person was, she was going to die.

"Come in!" shouted Blair.  
"Miss Waldorf, I'm sorry to disturb you…"  
"What again Carly? I was in the middle of something important for the show." she lied, she didn't want her assistant to know everything about her life.  
"Well, there's a man… At the reception…"  
"What is wrong with you? Why can't you say a normal sentence?"  
"A man is asking for you, he said he's an old friend, I told him you were very busy with the show in one week, that you have some problems with the dress, but he insisted and now…"  
"Thanks! Let him come. And bring me a cup of coffee."

_Who it could be_, asked Blair to herself. Maybe it was her dad, who came from France for a surprise. Or maybe it was that mother-Chucker who wants to ask her to get his stuff back. But he could go to hell!

"Blair." his voice filled the empty room.  
She raised her head up and then she saw him, standing in front of her, his perfect blond hair, his blue eyes staring deep in hers, he was wearing a blue dark jean and a light white shirt, his three days beard made him look mysterious and audacious. She smiled at him and hugged him strong. She had missed him so much; she has missed her best friend. He still smelled the same perfume: a mix of mint, baby soap and musc, the smell of her teenage years, of her first experiences.  
"Nate, what are you doing here? The last time we talked you were in London, doing great, enjoying life, not missing your favorite Waldorf" she teased him.  
"You know perfectly that I missed you, I didn't have anyone who criticize my plaid shirt and help me with my clothes" he smiled at her.  
"It's true that you always had an awful taste for shirt, but I see that you improve yourself now. Well, why are you back in the city?"

Nate left the Upper East Side four years ago, he wanted to start a new life in a new place, so he chose to go to London and he opened a new branch of the_ Spectator_ in England. Six months after he left, Chuck was cheating on Blair, he was the first she called, even if he was far from her, his voice was the best remedy to calm her. They spent all the night on the phone, well it was the afternoon for Nate, and Blair felt asleep when they were still talking. After this, they call each other, once a week, then once a month, then they talked by mails, then it was only for the birthday wishes. She had missed him, she could tell him everything and he never judged her, that's what she loved about him, Nate loved everyone, he always saw the best in others, unlike Blair who didn't trust anyone.

"Humm, it's kind of complitated, so what do you think of us going out for diner tomorrow night, and I'll tell you everything?"  
"That seems perfect to me, you'll pick me up at 8.00." she ordored him.  
"Right Miss Waldorf" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Once he was out, Blair felt lonely again, she hated when people left her, she wished she could keep people next to her all the time. But that was life, and that bitch was hard…

"Carly, where's is my cafe?! Are you roasting it yourself?" shouted Blair.


	3. Table for two

**Hi everyone, there's the third chapter of this story ! Thanks you all for the reviews, it means a lot to me and it encourages me to write more Nair :) I hope you're gonna like this new one, because I won't be able to post another chapter before three weeks (I won't have my computer with me), but I promise you that when I'll come back you'll have a lot of new chapters !**  
**Have a good reading with this one and see you in three weeks guys :)**

* * *

The next night, Blair was standing in front of her huge mirror, looking at herself satisfied. She was wearing a tight pale yellow Valentino dress, with her favorite nude Louboutin; her brown curls were falling over her tiny shoulders, and she was wearing a classic Chanel red lipstick. Anyone who could see her now would say that she look gorgeous, perfect. That was the effect Blair Waldorf had on the others: every guys wanted to sleep with her and every girls wanted to be like her.

She didn't know why she had took so much time to choose her outfits, she was just going diner with Nate, her friend. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen any other guy in four year, maybe because Nate made her feel like she was a teen again. She was so stressed about this diner, what if they have nothing to talk about? What if, during these four years, they both have changed so much that they have nothing in common anymore? _Stop thinking too much Blair, Nate is your friend, everything is going to be fine,_ she thought.

"Miss Blair" said Dorota breathless "Mister Nate just called and he's waiting for you in front of the building".  
"Thanks you Dorota. How do you think am I?" she asked to her maid, she always care about Dorota's opinion, way more than her mom's.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, I think Mister Nate is gonna like it." she said with a smile.  
"Dorota! I already told you: Nate and I are just friends, trying to reconnect again."  
"You don't have to get upset Miss Blair, I just think that Mister Nate is a gentleman, and…"  
"Thanks you Dorota ! But Nate and I are history, past, over!" she cut her. "You can go home, Vania and your daughter must be waiting for you. They need you more than I do." said Blair nicely.

"Alright, have a good night Miss Blair. I'm just gonna turn all the lights off before I leave."  
"Thanks you so much."

Blair caught her white Fendi clutch bag and walk into the elevator. She examined herself in the mirror, and she did think she was gorgeous. It's been a while since she hadn't found her that beautiful, usually she thought she was cute, pretty, normal, but tonight something had changed, she felt more confident about herself.  
Once she got off the elevator, she said 'hi' to George, the receptionist, and then she saw Nate, waiting for her in his dark blue suit and his white shirt. He looked so fancy without making any efforts, whereas she has spent the evening trying on all her clothes to found the perfect thing to wear.  
"You look beautiful Blair" he said looking down at her. Of course he knew that Blair was hot, but more than that she was perfect, he always thought she was the most beautiful.  
"You're not bad too Archibald" she retorted smiling. That's what she liked about their friendship, they were always teasing each other, but they always kept it nice and fun. "So where do you take me tonight?" she asked.  
"You'll see…"

They walk in silence in the streets of Manhattan, it was a pleasant silence, not the kind of silence where both of the people are thinking about the right thing to say, they didn't need to say anything. They finally arrived in front of a building and Blair wondered where he was taking her.

"What is that? Don't tell me we have diner in your apartment!"  
"That's really nice, but no. There's a new restaurant that opened a few weeks ago, it's on the roof and you have the best view of the city." Nate explained.  
"Let's see what your wonderful restaurant is." she said sarcastic.

When they get into the restaurant, Blair was amazed by the 360 degree view, the ambiance was intimate and cozy, and it was maybe too romantic for a friendly diner. A waiter installed them at their table and orders their drinks. They started talking about random things: Blair's job, Nate's parents, how was Serena, the life in England… They were starting to eat the main-course when Blair asked a question she has been thinking about since he came in her office.

"Nate why did you leave London?"  
"Well… You know when I opened the Spectator over there, it was a success, it worked more than in New York, it was more than we had hope." he looked down at his plate, playing with a piece of meat, he was getting serious and it worried Blair. "But, as you know, the English are very protective about their country, they don't really like strangers, and they don't like them when they do something better than them. So all the newspapers of the country started to say fake things about us: all our money was coming from mafia, we had spies who knew everything about everyone, I was the director because I slept with the boss…" he looked at Blair, who had a little smile on her face "Well, the last fact might be true, but that's not the most important."  
"I didn't say a word!"  
"After all this rumors, I had enough of leading the Spectator and being accused, so I took the decision to quit and moved back here. Without any job."  
"I think you made the right decision, even that was hard because you loved your job, you couldn't stay like that. And then, you're never better than in your own country." she comforted him. She knew he was sad about quitting the Spectator, he has been working there more than eight years, and it's always difficult to leave something that made you feel good. But sometimes you have no other options.  
"Now, all I have to do is looking for a new job, my parents help me with my apartment's rent, but they won't do that for the rest of my life."

Suddenly, Blair had an idea, how did she not have thought about it earlier? Nate was good in the relations with the press and the medias, he knew everyone who worked in that sector; and her company needed a good publicity and good sponsors. No one was managing this part in her business, who else than her best friend could do that?

"Nate, I've just had the best idea ever!" she said all excited, he looked at her without understanding. "You're gonna work in 'Waldorf's design', you'll be in charge of the press and media relations, the company needs a little publicity and good reputation, and you're the best for this!"  
"That's hum…" he didn't know what to said, of course he liked the idea and the job, but as Blair's ex-boyfriend, he knew that she could be unbearable, stubborn, and that she could be the worst bitch when she doesn't have what she wants. "Very interesting, but I have to think about it, there's also others options."  
"Which ones? Live forever in an apartment paid by your parents? Worked as a waiter in a restaurant? I'm sorry that's not an insult." she said to the young waiter who was clearing their table. "Look Nate, I know that you might don't wanna work with me because I'm a little complicated…"  
"A lot complicated" he cut her.  
"I'm a lot complicated, and maybe you think we'll destroy our friendship by working together because we'll see each other all the time, every day, but let's try it for a month. If you don't like it at all, I'll let you go and you'll be able to find a new job."  
"Deal."  
"Really?! Thanks you so much Nate, I promise you I'll be nice and not a selfish bitch."  
"We gonna have to work on that" he teased her.

* * *

**Leave a review if you love this one, and have great holidays :)**


	4. New Lives

**Hi guys, I'm back from holidays today, and I have a surprise for you ! Well that's not really a surprise, but that's a new chapter of this story :) It's a short one, but the next will be longer and more interesing. I hope you gonna love this new one, and don't forget to leave a reviewn it's always nice ;)**

* * *

"So, how has been this first week with Nate?" asked Serena, holding out a cup of tea to her best friend.  
"It was kind of… Good." answered Blair, and she was not lying. Nate was nice with everyone, he did a good job: he convinced the redactor of the Harpen's Bazaar to dedicate an article about Blair Waldorf, her life, her job, and others things that will concern women. All the girls at the office were crazy about Nate, every morning when he showed up they were all waiting for him at the reception just to say 'hello'. "But it's weird to have him all the time with me, you know."  
"Weird? Why?"  
"Well, I haven't seen him since four years, and now he's back, and I feel like I don't know him anymore."  
"B, you're over reacting! Nate didn't change, he's still the same guy he was when he left. We all lost contact with him during his trip to London, but he's the kind of person who knows who he is, who his real friends are and where is home is."

Serena was right, but Blair had the intuition that something was not normal about Nate, that something happened in England, something more important than his resignation to the Spectator, something that made him came back here to be safe. Blair was going to find out what his friend was hiding, she was the best for that.

"Stop talking about work, how was your little vacation in Cuba?" asked Blair.  
"It was in the Bahamas, thanks for listening to what I say" laughed Serena, that was one of her quality: she wasn't a spiteful person. "It was awesome, you should go there someday it's so beautiful. Dan got really inspired for his new book, I think he want to write a story about slavery."  
"That seems really interesting", said Blair ironically, of course since Dan's first book, she wasn't a big fan of his work.  
"Blair… I'm gonna quit my job" declared Serena suddenly.

Blair was surprised by this announce, Serena loved her job more than everything. She was one of the most famous models in America, and recently she signed a contract with Gucci.

"And why? You love your job!"  
"Well, hum…" started Serena, looking at her best friend with a shy smile "You're the first to know…"  
"Please S, hurry up or I'll kill you!" ordered Blair.  
"I'm three months pregnant B! Dan and I are going to have a baby!" scream Serena.

Blair didn't know what to say, of course she was happy for Serena and Dan, but she never really been a big fan of kids. Children were an option for Blair, they take too much time and money, and they're always in trouble. Maybe she was thinking this way because she hadn't find the right guy to start a family with, but for now, a baby was her last worry. But she couldn't say that to Serena, especially now, so she smiled big to the blonde and hugged her.

"I can't wait to see him or her" said Serena, all happy "and tonight I'm telling Dan, I'm sure he's gonna be more excited than me, you know how much he loves kids. Remember with Milo, Georgina's baby, he was such a great fake dad…" Serena was talking so fast and seemed so happy, that Blair didn't want to interrupt her. "Oh my God! What if I'm a terrible mother? Imagine if the baby cries all the time when he's with me? And what if he hates me?" she started to freak out.  
"Serena, you are gonna be an amazing mom, maybe the best I know. Our mothers are not the best examples, but you learn from their mistakes and you are never gonna do them, okay?" Blair comforted her.  
"Blair, you're my best friend, since ever, would you like to be the godmother of this little baby?" asked Serena, tears in her eyes.  
"I would love to S! Except if he pukes on me, I'll stop being nice" laughed Blair at her best friend.

•

Nate and Dan were walking in Greenwich Village, a cup of coffee in hands, looking for the house Nate saw online. Since his comeback in New York, he was living at the Plaza, and now that he had a job -and a salary- he wanted his independence. Lately he was checking online the real estate ad, when he noticed a house in Greenwich Village: it was all in red bricks, with two floors and an attic, a little garden in the backyard, a beautiful living room, a modern kitchen with a view on the garden, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Maybe it was too big for him, but he always loved Greenwich, and he had to think about a future family.

"Nate, we've been walking here for forty minutes, are you sure this is the right place?" asked Dan, who was tired of following his friend in all Greenwich.  
"I'm sure we're close, I feel it."  
"I don't feel it at all. Man please, there are plenty others houses in New York, why do you want to see _this_ one?"  
"Look, there it is!" shouted Nate, pointing a red house across the street.

Nate knocked on the door three times, and an old lady opened up. She smiled to them and made them entered.

"I'm Mary, welcome to my house. I've been living here for sixty years, with my husband we bought this house after the war." explained the lady.  
"It's really beautiful, I feel in love with it when I saw it." said Nate, exploring the living room and the kitchen.  
"At the beginning, the house was devastated, but my husband was stubborn, so he spent two years here, making all the work by himself. I was so amazed when I saw the results, I didn't regret our little apartment in Brooklyn. We raised our two kids here, they are adults now, and they live in Seattle and Los Angeles, so they don't want his house, unfortunately. Five years ago, my husband got a lung tumor, I always told him he was smoking too much, and he died eight months after the diagnosis. This house is… The place we've been happy… This house, it's special. But I'm too old now and it's too big for me here, so I don't have the choice…"  
"I buy it." declared Nate "This is the most beautiful story I've ever heard, and I know I'll be happy in this house."  
"I'm so glad you love it, and you guys, are gonna be happy here. I've always been for equality, and I support gay marriage…"  
"Oh no! We're not a couple, he's married, and we're just friends" interrupted Nate.  
"Too bad for him, right?" laughed Dan.  
"Shut up Humphrey!"

* * *

**The next chapter is already written, and because I haven't been there for two weeks you will have it before monday or tuesday, it depends if I got enough reviews :)**


End file.
